Mizora
Mizora is an utopian novel by Mary E. Bradley Lane, first published in 1880–81, when it was serialized in the Cincinnati Commercial newspaper. It appeared in book form in 1890.New York, G. W. Dillingham, 1890. Mizora is "the first portrait of an all-female, self-sufficient society,"Mary E. Bradley Lane, Mizora: A World of Women, Introduction by Joan Saberhagen; Lincoln, NE, University of Nebraska Press, 1999; Introduction, p. vi. and "the first feminist technological Utopia."Howard P. Segal, Future Imperfect: The Mixed Blessing of Technology in America, Amherst, MA, University of Massachusetts Press, 1994; p. 117. The book's full title is Mizora: A Prophecy: A Mss. Found Among the Private Papers of Princess Vera Zarovitch: Being a True and Faithful Account of her Journey to the Interior of the Earth, with a Careful Description of the Country and its Inhabitants, their Customs, Manners, and Government. Mizora is one element in the wave of utopian and dystopian fiction that distinguished the later decades of the nineteenth century.Jean Pfaelzer, The Utopian Novel in America 1886–1896: The Politics of Form, Pittsburgh, University of Pittsburgh Press, 1984; pp. 146-50. The novel is "the second known feminist utopian novel written by a woman," after Man's Rights (1870) by Annie Denton Cridge.James Matthew Morris and Andrea L. Cross, Historical Dictionary of Utopianism, Lanham, MD, Scarecrow Press, 2004; p. 172. The concept of an all-female society dates back at least to the Amazons of ancient Greek mythology — though the Amazons still needed men for procreation. In Lane's Mizora, reproduction is by parthenogenesis. The book depicts an all-female "utopia" existing within the Earth. The Mizorans practice eugenics; all of them are blonde "Aryans," who disdain people of darker skin. (In modern terms their society is deliberately racist. That term is perhaps applicable to the book as well.) In its ancient history, the land was ruled by a military general elected president (a version of Ulysses Grant). When the general ran for a third term (as Grant was urged to do in 1880), the society of Mizora descended into chaos. Eventually a new all-female social order arose in Mizora. The last men were "eliminated" — though it is not clear whether they were overtly killed or left to die out. It is said that men are more forgotten than hated. The novel also refers to political repression in contemporary Russia, and the suppression of the Polish revolt of 1863. The first-person narrator, Vera Zarovitch, is a young wife and mother, but she has fallen foul of the Czarist regime and has been sentenced to exile in Siberia. She escapes northward into the Arctic, where her kayak is swept over a vast waterfall to Mizora. She spends fifteen years there, learning the ways of the culture; at the end of that time she longs to return to her husband and child, and teach her own society what she has learned. As a utopian novel, the book devotes some time to the futuristic technology such as "videophones." The Mizorans can make rain by discharging electricity into the air. Though Mizora has no domestic animals, its women eat chemically-prepared artificial meat — an innovation that is only under development in the early twenty-first century. Lane plays with the customs and conventions of her own society, as utopian writers normally do. In Mizora, a narrow waist is considered a "disgusting deformity" — reversing the preference of Lane's own time for tightly-corseted women. Lane's book anticipates some of the features of Charlotte Perkins Gilman's famous Herland by three decades. It was closely followed by other feminist utopian works, Mrs. George Corbett's New Amazonia: A Foretaste of the Future (1889), and Unveiling a Parallel (1893) by collaborators Alice Ilgenfritz Jones and Ella Merchant. Simultaneously, some male utopian writers published works that involve feminist issues and questions of gender roles; Charles Bellamy's An Experiment in Marriage (1889) and Linn Boyd Porter's Speaking of Ellen (1890) are examples. Mizora also belongs to the curious class of hollow Earth literature.Peter Fitting, Subterranean Worlds: A Critical Anthology, Middletown, CT, Wesleyan University Press, 2004; p. 157. The second edition of Mizora appeared in 1975, and it was re-released in 1999 by the University of Nebraska Press. Little is known of the author; Mrs. Lane did not want her husband to find out she was writing about the world being better off without men. References See also * Arqtiq * The Diothas * The Republic of the Future * 2894 External links *SFSite review of Mizora *University of Nebraska Press Category:Utopian novels Category:1890 novels Category:Arctic in fiction Category:Hollow Earth theory Category:Fictional subterranea